xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamer Zones
.]] Gamer Zones are titles that all Xbox Live members could choose from to show the community what kind of gamer they are. The feature was available to all Xbox Live members (Silver/regular and Gold) on the Xbox 360 's Xbox Guide, more precisely: before the Xbox 360 's User Interface was overhauled to the NXE interface. Today, this feature has been removed on Xbox 360, and the Xbox One never had this feature even though many people wanted it. Xbox 360 Players used to be able to choose between the following four following Gamer Zones ; Recreation, Pro, Family and Underground. It had been said that Gamer Zones affected your matchmaking and would pair you with players that had the same or a similar Gamer Zone . Description Gamer zones are used for player matchmaking. Your choice of gamer zone determines which game sessions you are most likely to join. Player matchmaking helps you find sessions with other players from the same gamer zone. For example, if you select the pro zone, you are most likely to play with other pro zone players. If there are no suitable sessions in your zone, you can still play with players from other zones. Gamer Zones 'Recreation' It's not whether you win or lose, but that everyone enjoys the game. Kick back, relax, be considerate and have fun. This zone is designed for gamers that just want to have fun. You may be a recreation gamer if: *You only have one Xbox 360™, and it stays in the living room. For the most part. *You like to meet new people and talk about the latest movies, music, and (of course) video games. *You only venture into ranked games by accident. *You treat every day like Casual Friday. *You think keeping score is only fun when you're winning. *You are physically capable of leaving mid-game if you need A) food, B) a restroom, or C) to go to work. 'Pro' You aren't going to settle for anything less than first place, but you respect the game and your competitors. Play clean, play hard, play to win. The Pro gamer is the truly hardcore gamer, who is there to win. You may pro gamer if: *You automatically mute the "human beat box" gamers and you automatically boot the "trash-talking chucklehead" gamers. *You've actually won real prize money in videogame competitions. *You never play anything but ranked games, and your rank has never gone anywhere but up. *You check leaderboards for games that aren't even playable online. *You own griefer insurance. Which, if you don't have it, is quite a deal and I would be happy to assist you if it existed. 'Family' You want a zone you and your kids can enjoy. No mature language, no intimidation, no super-competitive egos. In short, fun for the whole family! The family zone is one for those 'kids of all ages' hang out. You may be a family gamer if: *You require a parent and/or guardian to set up your Xbox LIVE account. *You're playing a game with your Mom/Grandma/rich Aunt and want to maintain a wholesome atmosphere. *Covenant Brutes give you nightmares, literally. *You have kids, are a kid, or never stopped being a kid. *You knitted four matching wireless controller cozies, one for each member of your household. With love, of course. 'Underground' If you aren't easily intimidated, the Underground is for you. Not for the faint of heart. Your battle cry: take no prisoners! The underground is where anything goes. You may be a undeground gamer if: *You are the "human beat box" or "trash-talking chucklehead" (and proud of it). *You rock with extreme vengeance and other totally intense buzzwords. *People shout "griefer!" and you say "Yeah, whaddaya want?" *''You take out whole teams online. Including your team.'' *You'd rather get revenge than win. Cheater The cheater zone is a gamer zone that is not able to be chosen by the player. The user can only have this gamer zone if they are banned on Xbox Live for using exploits in games. Once their ban is complete their account will show the cheater gamer zone. Xbox Live users that have Cheater can not get rid of this gamerzone. Offline For Xbox 360 users that did not play online, a gamer zone was not displayed. See Also *Xbox Live *Avatar *Xbox Games Store Category:Xbox Live Category:Xbox 360